Gadreel Warwick
'Personality' He is a liar. Gadreel know when to be submissive and every much "yes, sir" and "no, ma'am." He has no problem with lying to get himself out of something boring, also being good with a poker face of respect during these situations. He tends to be very "cool" on the outside, always smiling. He is hardly seen as a serious guy, so when he frowns or is being serious... its serious. He is very carefree. He just wants to have fun, live his life as he wants. He is, mildly, crazy, if you will. He does like to stand up for himself when he knows it is possible. He isn't dumb. Gadreel is very adventurous with EVERYTHING (or just about) he does. He is way too curious for his own good. 'History' M e m o r y : L O A D I N G . . . The world for Gadreel started off with his mother leaving. His father never spoke of what came of his mother, just that she was gone. He wasn't allowed to ask anything about her. The boy grew up under the harshness of his hard working father. His father was a mechanic worker, tinkering and keeping up to date on anything and everything. This caused his father to be pretty busy most of the time. Gadreel was left to entertain himself, which ended up him playing and tinkering with the scraps his father would toss aside. This once made his father proud. Around the gruffness, his father would take time to teach Gadreel. This is the only time the boy felt like he wasn't on duty or something around his father. With his father busy, Gadreel had become pretty good with household things. He would clean, make supper, and of course, excel in making knickknacks. Sure he was threatened to keep the place clean with, "You have nowhere else to go." or "No one else would want you, especially if you can't do these simple things!" His father would leave with a threat and return late into the night to continue off of his threat. It was just Gadreel's normal goodbye and greeting at this point. So by the time he was six, he had the house clean everyday and leftover supper for his father. He just managed to get time to himself afterwards to tinker. He would make little figurines, or even glowing balls using the thrown away scraps of his father's projects. These things were all cool, but he tinkered one day too far. He made a mistake that made him way more excited than he should have felt. He caused a loud "POP" with smoke and a bright light. Gad had just been working on making a slightly more complex glowing object when it happened. The loud sound shook through the empty house and caused his fur to stand on end. Whatever he discovered by accident, he needed to try and recreate it. He had to. In this silent house, the pop was music to his ears. See, he was always quiet. If he spoke, his father had a high chance as taking it as some sort of complaint. He had had enough with the spanks and being stuck in the bathroom with nothing to do. He just normally would remain quiet when his father was gone, conditioned. But this... This MUSIC.. It was like it was calling to him to be loud, to laugh, to have... fun. It was loud. It wasn't his father's gruff deep voice barking at him. It was fun. Gadreel spent the next couple of years, up until he was thirteen, perfecting this accidental mishap. He would do all his chores as quickly as possible and hide in his room. Eventually, after causing a mini-explosion in his room and blackening everything inside (and being scolded for "messing everything up like the useless kid he was") he started to sneak out. He made more and more intense explosions, blowing them up in empty lots and escaping before he could get caught. He ended up leaving small craters, which he had found out he needed to step back for after having once caught his tail on fire. With each outing though, he risked getting caught by not only the police or his father but by other teens. He didn't live in a good area; teens would roam out in the deserted areas and try to gain power over one another. Gadreel Warwick would end up getting himself stuck sometimes with these kids. Rough housing with the older teens helped him get stronger, but it also made his outings more risky. His father would mock him for the reason of looking roughed up, since Gadreel would fall back on lying that he was just being "clumsy" with the scraps and tools or with housework. He became stronger, but he became faster. He knew when to run, when not to pick a fight. He would work with what he felt he could handle. It's these run ins that got him into a Furret. One particular outing was his last. He was fifteen. A gang of the older teens, in which he had been avoiding, had rounded on him, cornering him. He couldn't run, and he knew he didn't have the strength to combat these burly guys. He was lean, made for speed and quick cheap shots. He had been out to test one of his bigger bombs in a new lot. He hadn't meant to step in these guys' territory, having actually been avoiding this group. Still he was stuck, and they were closing in. All he could do was play his game. "Heh, you big boys think you can take on me?" Gadreel's voice shook, which they took as fear. It wasn't just that though, a thrill of excitement was coursing through his body. His breathing came hard and he pushed himself against the breaking wall behind him. His hand rested on the inside of his pouch, fingering the long passion of all his explosives currently lovingly. As they approached, they mocked among themselves. "I bet he'll go down in a hit, man." "Nah, he might faint before we even get to swing! HA!" "I get the first hit, boys!" When they were close enough, Gadreel made a quick kiss-motion to his attackers. He pulled out his bomb, click the high pitched buzzer to scream out and to tossed it at the middle man. He kicked the wall, pushing him forward while they were in shock and slid between their thick legs. "See you in hell, boys~!" He dashed away as quickly as possible, though a blinding light pushed him forward. It felt like a slam to his back, like everything in his ribcage was rammed against the bones. He flew forward, caught into a roll and looked back as soon as he could hear again. He was panting, his orange eyes wide as he stared at his creation. The building with the old wall was crumbling into the building next to it, a small crater in the concrete. Debris was falling around his, getting dirt and small stones in his fur. Those boys were gone, as if they never existed. The first thing he felt was fear. Look at what he had done! ... Look... at... what...he had... done...! He felt a laugh rising to his mouth, and he just let out a loud cackling. This much power in a simple explosive? And he MADE that explosive. HE MADE IT. Look at what he could do. Everyone could be under his hand with this power! He didn't realize until he tried to move that he REALLY screwed up his leg. That part sucked, but he knew better for next time. There had to be a next time. He couldn't let this be his finale. He excelled in this. This was his tinker, his passion, his power. Getting home then, explaining to his father in feign shock got him in lockdown in his room for leaving without his father's permission. However, his father obviously cared enough to get his messed up leg a mechanical replacement. It originally looked grimy, flimsy. But it worked. Gadreel went through the police in his feign concern. When peace came back, he just worked with what he had. He tinkered harmless works under his father's eye, having been stuck coming to his dad's work. He ended up learning more about mechanical limbs, which ends up working in his favor later on. It was just the next year does Gadreel leave that dingy home with as many explosives he could carry. He was off to teach the world his power, his passion. He messes around with smaller scummier areas first. He stole parts and reworked his leg. In the first years of his running and explosive fun, he ends up blowing off his arm. He fashions himself a working replacement, disappearing for a few months. He also went and worked into his own body (with some assistance of some other unfavorables). He wanted to have fun with his body, look like he was having fun. This explains all the glowing he installed or had installed. He even had his eyes worked with, which did tamper his vision a bit. It's why he made the gadget over his eye, which also helps his hearing as he realized the explosives were messing with his ears. He is semi-deaf, which he likes to play off of and mock others with. His eyes; he ends up designing false eyes to replace the ones he had tampered with, which look a lot like his original ones... just.. more orange and not like an orange-brown. Either way, he offs and plays explosive for about two years before he gets caught. He only gave back what he stole since it helped him have less time in jail. He ends up staying for about five years. He is free, though he has to check in every week to the officers. As soon as he picked up word of this message of going to this strange planet, he managed to get one of the people to pass it to him. He had heard of Palatia, and man had he wanted to go. He had dreams of what he could find there. Freedom was what he dreamt of the most; freedom of these shackles of the polices' eyes. It went under much debate, but he was allowed to go, and to go nowhere else. He was under their eye, but secluded on Vyse. M e m o r y : E N D I N G P R O C E S S . . . 'Physical Description' 'Extra Facts' * Has an undying love for explosives and making them * Also an undying love for things that glow. * and another undying love for having fun, being thrilled * He isn't a virgin, having "got some" in jail by some sly sneaky dude, and a bigger burly dude, if you wanted to know really. (He is typically submissive with guys, dunno with the ladies yet) * That being said, he is pansexual. He really doesn't give two shits, really. * He loves crafting things, even if it isn't metal work or cyberonics. * Voice Actor: TBD * His tail is longer than the legnth of his body. ( 6'3"ish ) * If he let's you pet his tail without you needing to ask for permission, he is ok with you. If you can rub his ears, belly, wherever without needing to ask for permission, he trusts you. (Also, he loves pets.) * He poofs up if you can make him uncomfortable or nervous, or even scared... OR OVERLY EXCITED. * Don't bring up his mother. * His father is a touchy subject too. Category:Palatians